gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Trakeena's Revenge
'' "Trakeena's Revenge"'' is the name of a two-part teamup episode in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, which crosses over with the Lost Galaxy Rangers and Trakeena as the villain in the teamup. The teamup reintroduces the characters of Trakeena and Kendrix Morgan , though the roles for both the Galaxy Rangers and Trakeena are cut short. Part 1 aired on November 6, 2000 and Part 2 aired on November 7, 2000. 'Synopsis' 'Part 1' Trakeena returns to destroy Earth as vengeance for her defeat at the hands of the Lost Galaxy Rangers, but first, she must absorb enough human life force for power. The Lost Galaxy Rangers travel to Earth to team up with the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers to stop her. The two Ranger teams fight the Ghouls to protect Leo, who was fighting off an injury, and Leo destroyed them with his Quasar Saber. Carter later tried to fight Triskull , but Triskull defeated both Ranger teams. 'Part 2' Olympius and his demons also enter the fray, sabotaging Trakeena's power drain and mutating her into a giant, maddened creature. As a result, the two Ranger teams summon the Omega and Galaxy Megazords, but Trakeena still lives, causing her to disengage the Galactabeasts. The two Ranger teams then destroy Trakeena with the Lights of Orion-powered Omega Megazord. 'Airdate(s)' *November 6, 2000 (Part 1) *November 7, 2000 (Part 2) 'Trivia' *Despite being credited, Ron Roggé, who plays Captain Mitchell and Monica Louwerens, who plays Miss Fairweather, do not appear at all in this episode which means they do not get to meet the Galaxy Rangers. *As a result of its early filming and release, several future elements yet to be introduced in the show appear; notably, this was the audiences first exposure to the Omega Megazord, Max Solarzord, the V-Lancers, the Battle Booster and Olympius as well as the fact that Queen Bansheera has regained a partial bodily form. However this also creates a couple of inconsistencies: **Olympius's voice is far more sedate in this episode than others, often speaking calmly even when angered. ** Diabolico is not seen or mentioned, despite having been resurrected by this point in the series. ** Vypra and Loki are shown to be completely loyal to Olympius, despite plotting to overthrow him in the surrounding episodes. *A deleted scene in between the end of Part 1 and the beginning of Part 2 Triskull is shown taking leave after defeating the Lightspeed Rangers and Galaxy Rangers and states "That was too easy". It is only shown in the VHS Version. *As Mike Corbett's Magna Defender powers and the Torozord were destroyed in the previous season, the Sentai footage showing the two had to be omitted. However, several traces of Torozord are still shown: *One of Trakeena's tentacles is cut by the Torozord's lance. *Torozord is briefly shown in an explosion with the Galaxy Megazord and the Omega Megazord . *When the Lost Galaxy Rangers morph, the transformation sequence from'' Seijuu Sentai Gingaman is used (i.e. the turning of the dials to their respective colors) instead of the US Morphing sequence created for ''Lost Galaxy. *At one point, Russell Lawrence (Mike Corbett) was originally believed to have done the ADR work for Leo after Danny Slavin's departure, but it was later revealed to be incorrect. *This was the last team up to use footage from its crossover counterpart until "Power Rangers Samurai"'s Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie. 'Reception' Trakeena's Revenge is often criticized over the fact that the episode focused on very little on the Galaxy Rangers, instead it focused on Carter's relationship with Heather. Amy Miller was to reprise her role as Trakeena; She initially accepted, but was dissatisfied over the fact she would receive less screentime than a little girl. A dispute over the agreed upon salary between Danny Slavin and Saban resulted in the departure of both actors when Saban attempted to cut their salary. As a result Jennifer Burns replaced Miller (hence why the plot concerning Trakeena's scarred face is employed, to mask the change of actress), Christopher Glenn completed the ADR work uncovered by Slavin and a stand-in was used in scenes Slavin was not available for. Trakeena's Revenge was available before the later half of Lightspeed Rescue was aired on Fox Kids, by way of the VHS Power Rangers in 3D: Power Rangers Triple Force which was released in limited McDonald's stores and shown in movie format. The episodic version was released on the DVD The Best of the Power Rangers: The Ultimate Rangers. The episode itself was filmed especially for the promotional purposes between Saban and McDonald's. See Also * KyuuKyu Sentai GoGo-Five VS. Seijuu Sentai Gingaman * Power Rangers in 3D: Power Rangers Triple Force - McDonalds VHS release. Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Lightspeed Rescue Episodes Category:Lost Galaxy